Winning Numbers (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine has a conversation with both her mother and her child.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING!_

 _Every positive vibe and more than a few prayers coming your way today, Mari!_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **Winning Numbers (1/1)**

Catherine sat on the deck, Cammie asleep at her feet, and smiled serenely as she watched the evening sky begin to darken and felt a cool breeze waft off the ocean. She glanced at the notebook on the table in front of her then picked up a pen and began to write.

 _Dear Niblet,_

 _I felt you move for the first time yesterday. To be honest, I was afraid I was imagining things. I wanted it to be you so badly but I wasn't sure what to expect when it finally happened. What it would feel like. Remember I'm as new to this whole experience as you are. I had a quick second of hesitation where I thought the little flutter I felt might be the result of my mid-morning yogurt and not you making your presence felt._

 _Deep down though, I knew. Not only did I feel that amazing little flutter in my tummy, I felt it in my soul. I guess my mother's instinct is kicking in. I could hear you speaking to my heart. In that split second my whole world changed. I've been in love with you since the minute we found out you were on the way but something about feeling you move made it more real. I felt like you were saying, "Hi, Mom" and I just wanted to run around and tell everyone I saw._

 _This first-time mom thing is a little scary but I'm lucky I have so many amazing women around me who have been through it themselves and who I can turn to for advice. Your Grandma Elizabeth, Great Grandma Ang, Nonna, Aunt Mary, Jenna, Clara, Theresa, Angela and even Governor Kekoa. We're very lucky, you and me. In this case though, since I was at work when you made your debut, I went and asked the governor what she felt like the first time her baby moved._

 _Once she confirmed what I already knew, that those butterflies I felt in my tummy were you, I couldn't wait to tell your daddy. He was every bit as excited as me even though he can't feel you quite yet. He's happy that we have a few weeks of special mommy and baby bonding time. He's an amazing man, your daddy. I'm happy we have this time too but still I can't wait for him to feel you kick. I want that moment for him. And selfishly I want it for me too. I can't wait to see his face._

 _Just like me he's loved you since the minute we found out about you and he's been right there with love and support every step of the way. In fact, without his support I would never have been discussing your first movements with the governor of Hawaii._

 _When I got offered the position as chief of staff I was stunned. It was the chance of a lifetime. It's not very often you get the opportunity to have a positive impact on so many people all at once. I was afraid I didn't have the kind of experience necessary to do the job well. But your daddy didn't have any doubts. He was positive I could do it. And his confidence, as you'll find out, is a very powerful thing._

 _So even though this job would mean big changes in our lives, and would occasionally involve long hours, and lots of schmoozing that would require your daddy to wear a tuxedo and make small talk, which you will come to learn is not one of his favorite things, and even though it meant we wouldn't be working together every day anymore, he encouraged me to take it and has been my biggest cheerleader since I did._

 _I'll admit when we found out we were gonna be parents I had a small moment of doubt. I was afraid my job might take too much of my time and energy. I want you to always know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that you and your daddy and our family are the most important things to me. But my work is important too. And as it turns out your daddy was right and I'm good at it._

 _You'll always come first, Niblet, but by helping improve the lives of everyone, helping open up educational opportunities, helping people escape poverty by providing jobs that pay a living wage, helping strengthen families and protect Hawaii's natural beauty, I'm working to create a better world for you to live in. And because I work for someone who understands the balance between motherhood and public service, and because your daddy is the most loving, most supportive, best man I know, I'm able to do both._

 _I can't wait for you to get here Niblet but at the same time I want to soak in and enjoy every second between now and then. So, you keep talking to my heart and I'll keep answering. And if there's anything you need, just give me a little flutter._

 _Love,_

 _Mommy_

Catherine's gaze returned to the ocean but she was broken out of her reverie when her phone buzzed with an incoming call. She glanced at the screen then smiled as she answered.

"Hi, Mom."

" _Hi, sweetie. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to catch up with you. Between the start of classes and the time zone difference the last couple of days just got away from me."_

After her meeting with Steve outside the capitol building to tell him she felt Niblet move for the first time Catherine's next instinct had been to call her mother. She pulled out her phone on the walk back into the capitol building and, after a quick check of the time, dialed Elizabeth's office phone only to be told by the department secretary, Marcy, that Professor Rollins was in class for another hour. She left a message for her mother to return her call making sure to stress that it wasn't an emergency.

When Elizabeth called back Catherine was in the middle of a long string of meetings. The remainder of her day was busy, as was typical of days in the governor's office, and by the time she got home, and she and Steve celebrated the news from earlier in the day, she realized it was after midnight in New York and too late to call.

The two women spent most of Friday playing a similar game of phone tag.

"That's ok." Catherine smiled. "How are your classes this semester?"

" _So far so good. The freshmen all look terrified as usual. I don't know what it is about the thought of math that strikes such fear into them."_

"You'll make them feel better in no time," Catherine replied confidently.

" _I hope so. It's much easier to learn when you aren't holding onto the edge of the desk for dear life."_

Catherine chuckled.

" _Marcy said you made sure to say it wasn't an emergency but did you need something specific? You usually don't call me at the office."_

Catherine paused and her heart flipped in her chest.

"I felt Niblet move, Mom."

She heard a small gasp and then silence.

"Mom?"

" _Oh, Catherine."_

She could hear the tears in her mother's voice and her own eyes immediately became watery. Cammie, sensing an emotional shift, raised her head and looked at Catherine. Recognizing her human's tears to be of the happy variety she relaxed and headed out to do her usual evening rounds of the back yard.

" _I'm so happy for you sweetheart."_

"Thanks."

Catherine placed her hand on her stomach as she relived the moment in her mind.

And in her heart.

"It was kind of overwhelming."

" _I remember the feeling well. It's an amazing moment."_

Catherine felt a strong connection to Elizabeth across the miles and she pictured her mother, hand on her own stomach, reliving the moment she first felt her own child move.

"I've never been so simultaneously excited and scared in my entire life," she admitted.

" _Get used to that feeling. You'll be experiencing it a lot from here on out. What was Steve's reaction?"_

"He was thrilled. And awestruck."

" _I'll bet he was."_

Catherine smiled as Cammie spotted a small lizard and tried to convince it to play with her. "I can't wait until he can feel it too."

" _You may need to have smelling salts handy."_

Catherine chuckled then turned serious. "You know what he told me mom?"

" _What?"_

"He said since I'm the one dealing with all the physical changes like morning sickness and cravings and weight gain he's glad I get to have a few weeks where I can feel Niblet move and no one else can."

" _That sounds like Steve. He's a very special man."_

"He certainly is. We really won the lottery in the husband and daddy department. In fact, I was just telling Niblet that when you called."

" _You were, were you?"_

"Ever since I felt those butterflies I've had this overwhelming desire to tell him or her what I'm thinking. What this shared journey we're on feels like from my end. So I'm writing a letter. Is that silly?"

" _Not at all. I think it's a wonderful idea."_

"Thanks."

" _Is Steve there?"_

"No, they caught a case. Jenna's coming over in a little bit though. Cody's babysitting and she and I were thinking of going to a movie."

" _That sounds like fun. I'll let you go get ready. Your father and Grandma Ang are already in bed. I was getting some things ready for class on Monday so I don't have to worry about it over the weekend but it's time for me to turn in too."_

"You get some sleep and kiss Dad and Grandma Ang for me."

" _Expect a call from both of them first thing in the morning."_

Elizabeth hesitated.

" _Unless you want me to wait and let you tell them."_

"No, you can do it."

Catherine knew how much her mother loved sharing good news.

" _Ok, sweetie I'll talk to you soon."_

"Bye, Mom."

" _And Catherine?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Make no mistake about it, Niblet really won the lottery with BOTH parents."_

* * *

THE END

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
